Walking Down Familiar Roads
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: Poor Eren was just late for dinner. Knowing his dear little sister would kill him if he was late, he only wanted to speed things up, but who knew that upon the process of almost dying or falling into something serious he would meet that same person he had loved from long ago. But this person... was different now, while he stayed the same. Reincarnation-fic autistic!Levi and Eren.


**Yeah, guys, I like Ereri/ Riren too. You're all probably like 'lol we dont care get on with story' so okei. :(  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything. NOT EVEN EREN Q _Q.**

* * *

It was chilly at night. It always was, even during summer. There was no such thing as a 'hot' night in this city of bright lights. It was always cold enough to send shivers up and down your spine. The night was lit by cars and bright buildings and people were still bustling through the side walks as though it was rush hour. Amongst the crowd was a simple man dressed in all shades of white to black. It matched him, though. He considered himself a dark person. His hair was dark and his eyes were a matching grey to his skinny jeans. The man looked up at the dark sky, the opalescent full moon shining above him without clouds to cover the lovely sight. He continued to stroll down the pavement with the crowd, stopping for a moment as the signal to walk turned from green to a blaring red.

"Damn it, Mikasa's going to _kill _me..." The raven haired man heard a voice cry from beside him.

At the words '_kill'_, he felt his hands start to shake. He let out an annoyed grunt, quickly hiding his hands in his black hoodie's pockets. He turned his head to face the owner of the voice as cars began to pass them. The voice belonged to a man taller than he was, his face screaming masculinity and his lush, forest green eyes screaming worry. The boy looked kind of young, fifteen at least. His hair was a milk chocolate brown color. The boy didn't seem to notice his stare for he only looked forward, staring at each passing car.

The raven haired man turned his attention back to the front, his shaky hands eventually stopping.

The street lights were still green though no car came. The brown haired boy bit his lip and took his chances, clenching his fist. "Damn it all!" He cursed before running onwards, across the street.

People around them watched in shock and irritation as the boy ran forward, the black haired man being one of those people. From the corner of the raven haired man's eye, he saw something that nobody else did. Suddenly, he began to run for the brown haired boy, tailing closely behind him, a hand reaching out to him as panic overwhelmed his senses. Then his _thing _started to kick in.

The crowd's face turned from shocked to horror as they watched a bright, red car take a turn to where the tan boy was rushing to. They screamed.

The man in a black hoodie closed his eyes and stopped his illness from getting into his mind and dove.

Green eyes met headlights. Black clashed with pale green, and the two colors simultaneously fell to the other side of the sidewalk and crash landed onto the cement pavement.

Both males lay on the ground, the dark haired one still on the other, pressed against his back while the other face planted onto the cement. A chorus of gasps and screams echoed through the night as the driver of the red car came to a dead stop, pulling the car over. A woman dashed out of the car, rushing over to the males.

"Are you two okay!? Oh my god! What were you thinking!?" She started to scream as she bent over.

The light skinned male let out a gasp as he pulled himself over the body, panting. He felt his body continue to shake and he couldn't hold his illness back any longer. He shriveled into a ball and wrapped his arms around himself, trying vainly to keep his hands from flapping like a chicken.

The blonde woman looked at the familiar looking boy, eying him for a moment before gasping, "Levi! What are you doing here at night?" She paused before eying him in shock. "Shit," she swore, "where's your inhaler?" She quickly questioned him, watching as people from the sides of the street began to rush over to help the other boy up. The woman turned her head slightly, cringing her nose at the tan skinned boy's bloody face, his nose bleeding along with a wound on his right cheek. His eyes were closed. She turned her attention back to Levi, who had pupils which were currently dilating as he tried to point to his jacket's pocket. The woman with red lipstick quickly pulled out his inhaler and shoved it to the man's mouth, pressing down on the top.

He seemed to take it all in before passing out, his shaking still continuous.

"Hey kid are you alright?" A man's voice boomed as he stared at Levi's unconscious body.

"Yes," The blonde woman answered in a breath, "at least for now." The woman turned her head to the younger male, watching as his eyes opened. His green eyes were filled with utter pain.

"W-What happened..?" His voice was hoarse and cracked when he said the word 'happened'.

"This man saved you," She glared at the green eyed boy and shooed the crowd away from them with a hand, which they did but only gave them a feet of space, "you best be thankful."

The boy's eyes trailed down to the tensed, shaking body, his eyes widening in shock, "Is he okay!?"

"Yes, but the question is," she pulled out a mirror from her nearby purse and showed him his own reflection, "are _you _okay."

His eyes widened as tears began to well in the corner of his eyes from pain. He quickly rubbed them away, looking at the woman with a look of seriousness, "Yes, I am."

"Tell that to your face." She responded quickly before asking him, "Boy, what's your name?"

The bleeding, tan skinned male looked at her for a moment. "Eren. Eren Jaeger." He responded.

"You're _fucking crazy, _Eren Jaeger," She cussed before smirking, "but be glad I'm a nurse. Come quickly," she stood up, grabbing Levi's arm and wringing it around her neck, "into my car. I'll be the one to treat you." The blonde haired woman then began to walk to her car, Eren staring at her in shock.

"Shouldn't I just go to a hospital?" He queried, only to be shot down.

"Do you want _free _treatment or _what!?" _She hissed, glaring at him with her hazel brown eyes, her curled hair fluttering as the night's wind passed them.

Eren bit his lip. His family was currently running low on money, and he was sure that he could take the pain for walking a few steps, though he couldn't feel his right arm. He nodded and was quick to follow her into the car, getting into the back. The cushions were very comfortable and were colored black. He watched as the woman placed Levi into the front seat, buckling him up and rushing to the other side of her car.

The woman seated herself in the driver's seat, turning the car on.

"Before we go," Eren began, his face contorted with pain as he looked at her head's back with curiosity, "who are you?"

The woman looked at him through the rear-view mirror and smirked. "I am Ophelia Smith, head nurse at the best hospital we've got here."

Not caring if Eren was satisfied with this answer, she drove off.

* * *

**Humans, meet Erwin's wife.  
I'm so sorry if this was bad ;-; I'm still trying to learn how autism works :C  
Please review and tell me how it was~**


End file.
